1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus panel, and in particular to a panel for an apparatus which is used in an environment wherein the panel may be subject to fluid or moisture entering into the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swedish Patent 504 758 describes a transparent apparatus panel suitable for placement on e.g. a screen. The panel is composed of multiple layers or plates. A mechanical control means is arranged in the panel for setting parameters or the like. The control means passes through the outer panel plate to act on opposite contact means inside the panel. The opening through the outer plate is sealed to keep fluid or moisture from entering into the panel and affecting settings.
One problem with this apparatus panel is the ever present risk of leakage, even though seals are arranged around the openings. Mechanical damage and ear could still lead to the intrusion of moisture or fluid.
Another problem is that the panel, as a result of the openings, has a fixed geometry. This necessitates manufacturing a number of different panel types (with different constellations of mechanical setting means) to accommodate different applications.